Gemini Tricks
by SegretarioDellaOfelia
Summary: Fringe agent Lincoln Lee meets FBI agent Lincoln Lee. Guy-smut in a maintenance closet S4 ! But Blue Lincoln still wants Olivia to know why he stays up until 3AM waiting for her at the diner. R.Linc/B.Linc, B. Lincoln/Olivia
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fringe or their sexy characters.

**A/N: **So this is my first guy/guy smut fic; I can't really call it gay smut, because it isn't. _It's pure narcissism!_ And with the characters Lincoln squared, it was just too easy! Set during the newest episode, after Peter and Blue Lincoln have been found and captured on the dock. We know what happens to Peter, but what happens to Blue Lincoln while he's locked up in an _astutely-observed_ maintenance closet with Red Lincoln in charge?

Lee=Red Fringe Agent Lincoln Lee

Lincoln=Blue FBI Agent Lincoln Lee

**Gemini Tricks**

The door suddenly opened, causing Lincoln to jump on the floor where he was sitting, still handcuffed to the support pole in the centre of the small, musty room. Lincoln was glad he wasn't alone anymore, but did it have to be _him,_ Fringe Agent Lincoln Lee, his evil twin from the Other Side? After he acknowledged his capturer, Lincoln returned to looking at the same spot on the concrete floor where he had been staring for what seemed like hours.

"Comfy?" asked Lee.

Lincoln revealed his most malicious glare at his Other self, showing how displeased he is with this situation he's in.

"Everything checks out. But that still doesn't answer why you agreed to come over in the first place. Got your own agenda, I see."

"Are you going to get me out of this damned closet or what, pretty boy?" the remark was meant to offend, or at least annoy, but the affect seemed to be quite the opposite on Lee's grinning face as he stepped inside the closet, closing the door behind him.

"Well?" Lincoln insisted, shifting himself around the pole on the floor away from the other Lincoln Lee.

"On the bridge…" Lee began, hesitant.

Lincoln kept glaring at his opposite, trying to figure him out; what does he want?

"On the bridge, I couldn't show it… but I was oddly pleased to see my own face glaring back at me… just like you're doing now." He quipped.

"The air was too hostile, I'm sorry to say I didn't quite feel the same."

"Then what did you feel, Linc?" Lee sassed back, his motives still unclear to Lincoln.

"It felt like everything I had previously known about the world didn't matter anymore."

"Exactly."

Lincoln looked at himself quizzically. "What do you mean?"

"You're too timid. Over here, I take the lead and everyone knows it." Lee shakes a sturdy finger at the man on the floor, changing the air around them.

"What makes you think I'm not like that either?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow, looking Lee up and down for any more clues.

Lee crouched down to his opposite's level, continuing to stare at his own familiar blue eyes.

"But you're curious." Lee smirked.

"_What?"_

"You can't hide anything from me. I'm you!" he laughed.

Lincoln frowned.

"What am I hiding, genius? What is this all about anyway?" he snapped back.

Lee hovered closer, leaning in to his Other's face.

"What you really want. You're dying to know what it's like." Lee dragged a single finger down Lincoln's arm.

Lincoln's eyes got bigger as he backed away from Lee.

"Get away from me."

Lee shook his head. "You're not a _tiny_ bit curious?"

Lincoln squinted his eyes shut, willing himself to wake up from this indefinite dream, hoping his Other self wasn't insinuating what he thought he was. Lee sat down on the concrete floor next to his Other, still chained to the pole.

"You still want out of here?"

Lincoln shook his head in approval, half expecting Lee to take out the keys and free him. But to Lincoln's dismay, Lee shook his head no, a wicked smirk crossing his own thin lips. He swallowed hard, suddenly finding the musky air in the room more difficult to breathe than it already was. The Red Universe smelled a lot stranger than he expected it to.

"What are you going to do, Linc?" teased Lee.

"I'm going to sit here until you release me."

Lee's smile grew wider than Lincoln ever thought possible. "Sounds like a good idea."

Lincoln's eyes scanned the small room for something to defend himself with from… himself. But he wasn't going to get his hands on anything until Lee freed him.

"What if I did let you go. What would you do? Pull a fast one on me—something that I would see coming—and run out of here?" tested Lee.

Lincoln considered the thought before answering. "I'd see how far I could get, but only after I gained your trust."

Lee's head cocked to the side, staring at the man on the floor. "Would you now? But wasn't that you're whole prerogative? To sneak by me and get what you came for?"

"The situation's changed. You know that... you know, you'd make a great detective, _Linc."_ Lincoln returned Lee's own teases, instigating his way out.

Suddenly, Lee grabbed Lincoln by the corners of his jacket, jarring him closer.

"Oh yeah?" he dared. Lincoln's body stiffened at the sudden gesture, trying to accommodate the adjustment.

"_Let. Me. Go."_ Lincoln dared, the hostility rising in the air again. He didn't like _himself_ very much.

Two very dominant personalities and Alpha tendencies were rising, making the air thick between them. They were exactly like each other in their level of control and assertion, making negotiations near impossible for Lincoln, who had left his timid demeanor back in his own universe.

"What would your Olivia do to you?" Lee asked out of curiosity, the hostility ceasing from him a little bit. "What would she do here?"

"I think the real question here is, what do you want from me, Lee?" Lincoln's retort hit the mark with Lee. He found his Other self out.

Lee released his grip on Lincoln's jacket, letting him slide back to the floor. Lincoln adjusted his coat and relaxed against the wall.

"Your move." He dared Lee, expecting him to finally free him.

The Fringe agent's eyes narrowed at Lincoln, trying to find his gimmick. "I know me all too well. You're going to pull something."

Lincoln shook his head from side to side lightly, staring relentlessly at Lee, still waiting for the dare.

Finally, Lee took the initiative he was dying to have the moment they met on the bridge. Mere inches away from the Other's face; staring each other down like angry dogs.

"Stand up." Lee commanded, rising to his feet. The FBI agent blinked before slowly complying.

He pulled a small key from his pocket, about to make Lincoln's request come true. But a familiar mischievous glint in his eye warned Lincoln not to trust him. The air became tensed again for Lincoln, as he no longer trusted Lee (with what little trust he had in _him) _He watched Lee's hands carefully as he unlocked the first cuff.

The key entered into the tiny metal opening, and listening for the click, Lincoln's eyes darted back up to Lee's, waiting for anything. As suspected, Lee had mischievous intentions; he whipped the uncuffed hand around Lincoln's shoulder painfully before he relocked it behind his back, but no longer attached to the pole. The sharp pain in his shoulder distracted Lincoln before he realized that he was pressed between Lee and the wall that he was leaning against just moments earlier.

Lincoln groaned as his cheek pressed against the cold wall, his shoulder still stinging from the twist. "Jerk-off," he muttered to Lee as he gained proper footing again.

"I will." Confirmed Lee as he gripped Lincoln's arms behind his back, pressing his pelvis against Lincoln's lower back.

"Whao!" Lincoln uttered, as he felt the sensation he normally gives to women, and it felt very odd being on the receiving end of his own advances.

Lee's hands continued to touch all up and down his back, finally coming to rest upon his ass, knocking Lincoln's knees apart with his own as he pressed deeper against the pinned FBI agent. Lincoln uttered a shameless moan between the caresses and squeezes Lee was causing between his captive's legs. The Fringe agent smiled in satisfaction that he could finally have his naughty fantasy with himself.

But suddenly Lincoln came back to his senses.

"_Wait._ What are you doing to me?" he demanded.

Lee leaned in closer behind Lincoln, whispering next to his ear.

"Exactly what we both want. Stop denying it, Linc. I know you touch yourself the same way I do, when no one else is around and you've had one of those days where looking at _her_ just isn't enough. How standing in close proximity and smelling her hair is as close as you're going to get to having Liv that day; not until she's ready to admit that she wants you too. But in the meantime, you've got to distract yourself and relieve those aching balls from the torture she doesn't know she puts on you."

Lincoln turned his head as if Lee might have read his mind about Olivia. How she's so close, yet still far from becoming his. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back into _himself, _debating on whether or not he should use this unique opportunity. His balls _were_ aching from lack of attention, and every time he saw Olivia he couldn't help but daydream a little.

Lee's nose touched the skin behind Lincoln's ear, and then opened his mouth to graze Lincoln's neck with his teeth, causing a sensation through both of them. The excitement of fulfilling each other, by each other, but both one in the same person, terrified and intrigued Lincoln as he could no longer ignore the chills running up his spine.

He turned around to face Lee on his own, giving in to the madness of the situation.

"How do I make my eggs in the morning?" Lincoln asked, still skeptical.

"Scrambled. And you always put salt and pepper on them after they're out of the pan." Lee raised an eyebrow, even though he knew he was right.

Lincoln's lips pursed, as he looked at his opposite up and down.

"Do you have… the same freckle there?" Lincoln asked his mirror image, his eyes resting on Lee's crotch, narrowing with curiosity.

Lee put his hands on either side of Lincoln, leaning into him.

"You wanna find out?" he whispered, coming in for a kiss. But Lincoln's head tilted back, preventing Lee from reaching his target. _"Why do you keep doing this?" _Lee growled with his lips against Lincoln's exposed neck.

The feral growl that came from Lee couldn't have turned Lincoln on anymore than everything else he was doing to him, and it suddenly changed his mind. His blue eyes opened again, this time hungry—and just willing to do anything to hear _himself_ make that noise again. Lincoln turned his head and nosed his way into Lee's neck moving his face back before finally returning the kiss Lee had been dying for.

Lee groaned again, the sensation of narcissistic lust rising again, and encouraging Lincoln to keep pressing his face against his own image. When they finally parted for air, Lee chuckled to himself, the familiar dimples spreading in their places. They stared at each other again; both eager to see how far the other will go.

Lee took the initiative by returning the hot kiss and lowering his fingers to the belt of Lincoln's trousers, trying to undo the strap of the foreign buckle. Sensing his trouble, Lincoln broke the kiss, demanding to be let go from the confines of the handcuffs. Lee thought about it for a moment, escape probably now the last thing on his mind, so he took out the little silver key again.

"Turn around," Lee asked, less demanding, but still stern.

Lincoln turned half around, his jacket shoulders inflating, because of his handcuffed limbs behind his back inhibiting all movement. Finally the little click of success sounded and Lincoln let the cuffs drop to the floor.

"We could have used those…" Lee ponders.

"Shut up." Lincoln demands as he pulls his Other closer before turning him around and slamming him to the wall, just like Lee did to him earlier, ending the movement with a fierce kiss. Lee loved it—his other half finally succumbing to their hidden narcissistic desires. Upon breaking the intense kiss, Lee returned to trying to open the confounded buckle. Lincoln's hands tore both of Lee's away and pinned him to the wall, grinding his hips against _himself_, nibbling on _his_ ear causing Lee to inhale sharply with wanton desire.

"Please," Lee begged. "Let me in those beautiful pants of yours."

Lincoln shook his head 'no' as he released his hands from holding Lee's before he lowered them to push his black military jacket off. Lee shrugged out of his jacket before grabbing Lincoln's waist, pulling him back for another kiss. Lee's tongue begged for entrance at Lincoln's lips; finally pouring in to taste a slightly different mouth than his own. At last, Lee broke through the barrier of the foreign belt buckle and ripped the zipper down quickly to access his newest plaything. It all happened too quickly for Lincoln's mind to catch up, so he just let Lee have his way for a little longer, while tugging at his cock, both knowing just how much to tease the head before it made him crazy.

"Oh God, yes. …No! _Wait, stop it_!" Lincoln's demands were conflicted.

"But _it's me_, Lincoln. I know every inch of your body, because it's mine too. And I know exactly what we like." Lee's blue eyes flared with excitement at his mirror image.

Lincoln's head was swimming as Lee continued to stroke and tug gently.

"_Give in."_

"But this is so wrong, I love _Olivia_, and I want to do these things with _my_ _Olivia_." breathed Lincoln.

"This doesn't count as cheating unless you're doing it with yourself…which you are." Lee pressed his chest against his own, pulling his mirror image closer. "Consider it practice." He tugged Lincoln's grey jacket off his body, feeling _his_ own muscles as the jacket fell down.

"You really are a horny bastard."

"You would know." Lee kissed Lincoln again, begging him to open his mouth again so he could explore.

Lincoln moaned in protest, but as Lee's hand began stroking his crotch again, the protests subsided, and Lincoln almost gave in.

"This is wrong… I can't do this." He began to panic when Lee took off his immaculately white t-shirt, showing off his perfect pectorals and lush, lean abs, wanting to touch them so badly.

"What's wrong about pleasuring yourself, Lincoln? It could be a dream come true."

Lincoln blushed. So they _both_ had similar dreams of sweet narcissistic pleasure.

"Now show me that freckle you were talking about… it's down here, right?" grinned Lee as he lowered his body, tugging Lincoln's open cargos down with him. He exposed the tight boxer briefs with his bulge desperate to get out, his pre-come already wetting the fabric.

"Somehow I knew that was going to be there." Lee looked up at him.

"Just shut up and do it." Lincoln demanded, knotting his long fingers through the mess of Lee's hair, pulling his head closer.

Lee yanked down the tight briefs, causing Lincoln's cock to bounce out. Immediately, Lee's lips closed around the head, licking and tasting his own saltiness, roughly tugging it up and down with his hand. Lincoln couldn't help but tense up at the sensation, moaning his delight at what Lee was doing to him. Strangely enough, it seems to Lincoln as if it were right, what Lee was doing with his mouth, he would do the same to himself with his own hand while thinking of Olivia.

"_Dammit!"_ Lincoln cursed. Lee looked up at him as if he did something wrong, the same eyebrow raising. Lincoln moaned again before answering, "Why do I like it so much?"

Lee smiled again, with cock in mouth, continuing to pleasure _him _into a stupor. As he felt his knees weaken from the pleasure Lee was giving him, Lincoln reached out for the wall in front of him, hovering over his Other.

As the familiar sensations grew, and Lee knew just how long it would be before his opposite would come, he ceased his pleasuring and stood up to rid of himself of his own khaki cargos and black boxer briefs, releasing his own sturdy length.

"What are you…why did you stop?" cried Lincoln breathlessly, frustrated that his opposite quit pleasuring him right before he needed it the most.

Lee halted his complaining with a smoldering kiss as he continued to tug Lincoln voraciously between their connected hips. Lincoln's knees began to quiver as he felt his release coming, breathing heavily and groaning as his twin beat him mercilessly.

"Oh, god," begged Lincoln with his eyes squeezed shut, holding onto Lee for support as his climax of pleasure finally crashed down and out of him. Lee held himself and worked Lincoln at the same time while he came, spewing creamy success between them.

"Oh, yeah! There it is." Lee said pointing to the freckle on Lincoln they both shared just above and to the right of the shaft of their cocks.

As soon as Lincoln regained his senses and opened his eyes, Lee sent him down to do the same, holding him down by the shoulders. Ripping his own shirt off now, Lincoln threw it to the floor and grabbed Lee's exposed member, sucking on it hard. Lincoln also pointed out the copy of the freckle on Lee, poking its position and continuing to coax the come out of him. Lee moaned the same feral noise he made at the beginning of their tryst, encouraging Lincoln to pull out all the tricks they shared, licking and sucking Lee, until he himself almost blacked out from pleasure of this unlikely romp. He blindly groped for the wall behind him, wanting Lincoln to follow.

Lincoln wrapped his arms around the backs of Lee's thick thighs, scraping his nails down, cruelly tickling Lee and distracting him from his pleasure. Lee's hands wrapped themselves in Lincoln's hair, holding his head while he bobbed up and down, sucking on his throbbing cock. The Fringe agent felt himself rising on his high, his breathing getting heavier, and looking down at those same mischievous blue eyes fueled his carnal desire even more.

He was almost at his peak when Lincoln did the same thing to Lee—pull away. Lee looked down with anxious concern, his entire body begging Lincoln not to stop now. The FBI agent simply laid back on the clothes strewn on the floor, finally kicking off his cargos and boots, raising a "come-hither" finger to Lee to join him for a more intimate release.

Lee eagerly placed himself on the floor, Lincoln crawling on top with Lee's legs in between his, and returned to his devious pounding that almost undid Lee, again. Still tugging Lee's cock, Lincoln stretched out over Lee, locking his face in a furious kiss, their bodies beginning to perspire in the cool room.

_"Oh Jesus… I'm coming, oh, be gentle!" _cried Lee, grasping at the man beside him as he felt the most powerful explosion ever, quite simply because he couldn't have anyone else do it better than he could _himself._

Both men were heaving as they came down their highs, one by one. Eventually, Lee brought his twin's face down to his own for another lustful kiss, tonguing the shit out of Lincoln. They lay there intertwined with each other, legs between legs, hands feeling every last inch of skin from the Other, hips mashing back into each other as they both finally felt what it was really like to pleasure oneself. This time Lincoln moaned the glorious feral sound when Lee simultaneously bit the corner of his neck and rubbed his cock over his own; their juices still wet on their gleaming abs.

"Now, aren't you glad you listened to yourself?" Lee teased, thumbing a rock hard nipple on Lincoln.

He batted away the hand, and looked sternly back at Lee before he softened and nodded in agreement.

"I think you should come to my side more often, Linc buddy." Smirked the Fringe agent.

"And I think _your_ ass should cross over for once. I'm done dealing with dangerous cosmic borders and pretending to be you." Lincoln said, leaning over to stand up. "And hey," he added. Lee looked back up at his twin. "Thanks for not going for the back door. You must know I don't like the idea of… that. For a man _or_ a woman."

"Yeah, me either man." Confirmed Lee, shaking his hair back into place. "Personally, I like pussy a lot better, but my dick tasted pretty good." Grinned Lee as he took a towel from the suddenly convenient towel rack in the closet to wipe the mess off his chest.

Lincoln crept closer, making Lee pause what he was doing, and brought his left hand around to pull him closer for one more kiss. The kiss turned into a lip-biting contest with Lincoln winning, finally releasing _his_ lip with a wet 'pop'. He stepped away to grab his wrinkled shirt from the floor.

"I'm gonna go see her tonight. I'm done beating around the bush, I'm going to tell her."

"Tell her you love her?" Lee checked, pulling his briefs back up.

Lincoln nodded. "And then I'm gonna make her come all over me." he added with an arrogant grin, those dimples threatening to pierce his face.

"Make sure she's on top. Those agent girls love it when they're on top, like they're winning the ring match, you know?"

Lincoln squinted his eyes, thinking. "Damn. You're right. God, I never thought of it that way before!"

"Hey, want me to come over? It'll be a sweet threesome." Lee's eyes almost bugged out of his head with excitement.

Lincoln made the _'are-you-serious?' _face at his opposite, completely disagreeing with him.

"Eh… maybe for you. I want Olivia all to _myself. ME._ Not you too… no," Lincoln stepped closer again, "You're separate for when nobody else can satisfy me but my own two hands." He picked up Lee's right hand with his own and held it to his chest, kissing the crook of his neck.

"Are you going to let me go now? _For real this time?_ I need to get back home." Smiled Lincoln.

"Sure. You've got a date tonight." Lee returned the grin.

Please Review if you like (or don't like!) just be considerate with your choice of words, or I will delete any unsavoury comments. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I couldn't leave it at just Lincoln/Lincoln. If you haven't realized by now, I'm not following canon. *not even sorry*

Gemini Tricks

Chapter two

As he watched Lincoln go, Lee thought to himself, _when am I ever going to convince Liv to forget about Frank already?_

.

Lincoln finally comes back to his own universe and goes directly to Olivia's apartment from the opera house. He knocks on her door, hoping that she is still awake, and looks at his watch; it's only 11:30 at night. If their pattern of nocturnal behavior serves right, she'll be up for at least another three hours before they'll decide to either go to the diner, or stay at home alone.

Olivia opens the door, her blonde locks still wet from a recent shower. The relief in her face was obvious as her shoulders relaxed from their tense position. Lincoln's breath catches in his throat before he's able to greet her; he's still wearing the clothes he went to the Other universe in…the same clothes he took off for _himself _only a few hours ago. He blushed at the memories, hoping she wouldn't notice.

"Hey, Liv. I… was hoping you were still up." He said, suddenly sounding timid again. Remembering that Lee told him to 'knock it out', that it'll 'get you nowhere with women', he cleared his throat and offered a 'well, how about it?' look to Olivia.

"Hey Lincoln, come on in. How did it go? I waited forever for you to come back."

Olivia's hair fans out behind her as she turns to let Lincoln in. Her clean, feminine scent overpowers Lincoln as he walks right through the spot where Olivia previously stood, closing the door behind him. Remembering why he came here in the first place, he thrust his hand out to grab her arm. Confused, Olivia turned around, cautious of Lincoln's sudden brazen move. Their eyes locked in a moment of understanding, making Olivia's heartbeat quicken, especially since he wasn't letting go. His big hand was warm as he moved it further up her arm, the warmth lingering on her skin.

"I need you to know this Olivia," Lincoln begged.

Olivia looked at him, the air became heavier to breathe, and those blue eyes looked so reckless just then. Slowly, he pulled her closer, his other hand reaching out to the back of her neck and pulling her face to his. He kissed her with such sweet-tasting passion she didn't know Lincoln alone was capable of.

After a few tender moments of Lincoln finally letting go of all prior inhibitions, he felt her hands rest on his waist, gripping his dirty shirt. She didn't mind the first invitation.

_"What the hell took you so long?"_ she teased into his neck, hungry hands reaching up his chest.

Lincoln smiled secretly in her golden hair. "I guess I needed to have a little chat with myself…"

Olivia turned her head up to kiss Lincoln again, his hands finally moving down over her beautiful body. She wondered what he meant by that, but quickly forgot once he started lifting up the hem of her shirt. Letting the heat of the moment take her, Olivia lifted her arms, wanting to expedite the process, but Lincoln's thumbs rested underneath her breasts, tenderly exploring her soft skin. He didn't realize that Olivia liked to lounge around at home without a bra on; the discovery made him even more eager.

"You're going to keep me waiting, aren't you?" Olivia whispered between them, suddenly very impatient.  
>"I'm going to go so slow, you'll be begging me to make you scream." He whispered back, brushing damp locks aside to bite her earlobe. Olivia groaned at the long-awaited sensation, relaxing her arms and feeling the heat between her legs she didn't realize she missed so much. Finally, he pulled her shirt off and let it fall to the floor, squeezing her hips and ducking his head into the nook of her neck, kissing and sucking on the skin there, teasing her skin taut.<p>

_"Lincoln,"_ uttered Olivia softly, her voice dripping with want.

He shrugged out of his jacket (again) wanting to get as close as possible to the woman he loves. Tearing off his own shirt, he pulled Olivia against his warm chest, locking his lips with hers again, enjoying the wet, silky ribbons of her lips play with his own. Keeping with his prior idea of making Olivia's impatience a palpable element between them, Lincoln's fingers traced a path down Olivia's sides until they found their destination at the strings of her sweatpants. He swiftly untied the thin ribbons and pushed them down, taking every opportunity to feel her warm body underneath his hands. Her body responded to his touch in every way he could have dreamed of.

Lincoln bent down to grab the back of Olivia's thighs, hoisting her up against his chest and wrapping her legs around his waist. She giggled and kissed him as they moved to the nearby couch.

Lincoln cautiously sat down, adjusting her hips over his lap, and giving the telltale signs of his arousal. "I've wanted to kiss you since the day I met you. You're so amazing, Olivia, in everything you do," he leaned in to kiss her neck, "and everything you are."

A shiver ran up Olivia's spine as Lincoln touched her gently. "Why are you still wearing those?" she breathed, tugging at his belt buckle. Smiling, Lincoln suggested the bed instead of the couch.

"It is bigger," she implied of her bed, but planted a devious hand on his crotch, fingering the seams.

"_God, woman_, get going already!" Lincoln exhaled, persuading her to lead the way.

Olivia walked closely behind Lincoln, her hands guiding his hips in the right direction. Lincoln paused and was kicking off his boots while Olivia tugged his heavy cargos down to the floor before they even got through her bedroom doorway. She snaked her body back up to press her chest against his with no space offered in between them. Their eyes locked for a moment again before he kissed her, holding her close—never wanting to let go. He tenderly held her face in between his hands, ever so glad that he decided to grow a pair and finally show this woman how he felt about her.

Olivia pushed his hips back, and he fell against the bed, grabbing her arms and bringing her with him, playfully landing on his chest again. But Lincoln turned over, with Olivia on her back now. He stretched out over her, capturing her mouth with his again, pulling her silk black panties off her body. He couldn't wait to feel inside her, to finally have her the same way he does in his daydreams.

"My turn, Mister Tightpants," she said, pulling the elastic band of his briefs down. Suddenly, Lincoln remembered how Lee did it back in the maintenance closet, and he wondered how Olivia was going to react.

"Cute freckle," Olivia teased, touching the spot on his pelvic area before she happily pulled them down over his erect bulk.

Unexpectedly, he blushed at the flesh memory of being touched and teased by _him_, even as Olivia was doing it. He almost wanted to beg her to keep going, but he reminded himself that he was the one in charge; he was the one that wanted to draw out her pleasure.

He lowered himself down her body, flinging off his constraining briefs as he went, reaching his destination in the middle of her thighs. Looking back up at Olivia, he saw the want in her eyes, and knew this was when to take it slow. Grinning as mischievously as he did only a few hours ago in a maintenance closet, Lincoln's lips felt and kissed their path from the plush center of her thigh to the place where her leg and body met, her glorious feminine scent even stronger to him now.

Olivia breathed his name, urging him to relieve her of the pressure, writhing slightly beneath his crouched figure as his tongue met the soft bundle of nerves at the top of her entrance. Crying his name, she dug her fingers into his knotted hair, pressing him on. His tongue tortured her for far too long, sliding up and down her lips, and Olivia vocalized her impatience again. Reaching up to grab the headboard behind her, Olivia squeezed his neck with her powerful thighs and kindly threatened to suffocate him if he didn't give her release. Lincoln simply looked up at her with dark eyes and shook his head no, but this time slipped a finger inside her heated core to satisfy her. He curled it and dragged it out, joined by a second one before plunging back in. Olivia gasped at the intrusion that she had been begging for.

"_Lincoln," _she whimpered again, gripping his arms madly. _"I need this,"_ she begged.

"_Oh I know, baby."_ Lincoln pressed another kiss to her, releasing his tongue into her mouth, and moving over her.

Olivia writhed beneath him, holding his face in her hands as she wrapped a leg around his side, but Lincoln stopped her before she could do it. Confused and frustrated, she opened her eyes, demanding an answer. But Lincoln merely pressed her thighs back down on each side of him, pressing himself closer to her center. Their bodies touched at their most vulnerable, making her whimper in anticipation. But before he finally let in and gave her what she wanted, Lincoln leaned over to admire her body stretched out beneath him, kissing a trail from between her breasts up to capture her pouty lips that were red with lust and longing for him, _for Lincoln._

While he had Olivia locked in a kiss, he let go of her now-relaxed thighs, and pressed his cock deep into her. Literally having been taken off-guard, Olivia groaned her satisfaction at the sudden movement. Her thighs tensed up again, and she brought her knees up to steady herself as Lincoln began rocking into her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer for a kiss, or rather (since their lovemaking was so electric) to keep their faces close while they held their mouths open and their eyes screwed shut. Not wanting to lose his control yet, Lincoln slowed down, and while he was still deep inside her, he thumbed her clit, increasing her pleasure and her moaning.

Olivia was almost through. His hands were so adept at electrifying her; she thought she would surely come undone right now. But she wanted to take control now; it was screaming at her underneath the waves of pleasure she was sure would erupt out of her if she didn't switch it up. Sure enough, as Lee had mentioned to Lincoln about all agent women, Olivia took advantage of Lincoln's vulnerable state and brought herself on top of him to triumphantly ride his hips. He had half-expected her to do it sooner; but after all the torture he had put on her earlier, he figured he'd let her do whatever she wanted now. Lincoln smiled widely to the woman above him, whose breasts were happily bouncing near his face.

"_This," _Lincoln thought to himself, "_is right where I need to be."_

**Meanwhile in the Red Universe…**

Agent Lee decided tonight would be the night. He had to talk to Liv. She'd been moody and tense at work, making concentrating on cases nearly impossible for Lee, especially since he had to be her comforter. He didn't mind being a beautiful woman's shoulder to cry on, he just wanted a little love in return.

Finally, Lee knocked on her apartment door, hoping she'd still be awake at this late hour.

"Hey!" Liv chirped as she opened the door for her friend. "Normally I'd be the one that comes over this late begging for a distraction, not the other way around."

Lee just stood there, silently looking Liv up and down. She was wearing a baggy grey t-shirt—one of Frank's that he left behind.

"Liv, take that off." Lee scolded, pointing to her shirt.

She looked at him harshly, questioning why he was here. "Why not." She stepped back and pulled it off quickly, throwing it directly at Lee's head. She stood her ground, wearing only black cotton tights and a white sports bra in front of Lee.

Furious, he plucked the shirt off his shoulder, which smelled just like Liv after a shower, and slammed the door behind him.

"That's not what I meant," Lee said. "We've talked about this, Liv. You need to get rid of Frank's things if you're going to get past this." He stepped closer to her.

She turned away from him, stomping her way back to her bedroom. Frustrated, Lee followed her, halting in the doorway as she picked another shirt—one of her own—to wear instead.

"Wait, don't…" he whispered.

Liv's hair flipped out behind her as she turned her head to look at Lee. "What?"

Lee stepped into the room, coming right up to her. "Don't find another shirt." He said quietly. She stopped what she was doing and turned to face him. Lee took his chance; he wove his fingers into her long red hair, pulling her head closer to his.

"Just forget him…forget Frank," Lee's nose brushed against Liv's.

She wanted to resist him, but then whom else could she turn to? He's always been the one she could turn to, the one that always loved her back no matter what.

His open lips came dangerously close to hers, feeling her breath on his wet lips.

"Lincoln," Liv whispered softly, " I…"

"Shh," he replied, pulling her into the heated kiss he's been dying to give her.

She finally let go of all prior inhibitions to letting Lincoln Lee kiss her; his lips so sure and inviting, working magic on her mouth made Liv's knees feel a little weak. Little did she know that Lee had a ring in his back pocket.


End file.
